one day under the tree
by Red Ocean
Summary: Sasuke masuk ke sekolah berasrama n sekamar ama Naruto. Suatu hari saat Sasuke istirahat di bawah pohon, Naruto jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya! apa yg akan dilakukan si super pervert Sasuke saat ada cowok manis menjatuhinya? PWP. Yaoi.


Yo!!! Minna!!!

Selamat bertemu lagi dengan Chiba-kun!!!

Bwahahahahaha!

Kali ini saia mempersembahkan oneshot gaje saia lagi. Pairingnya tetap SasuNaru donk!!! Saia kan maniak mereka.

Sasu:Kenapa gag pernah bikin yang multichapter?

Chiba:Huh, mendokusei…

Hahahahaha! Saia emang males kalo disuruh bikin multichap! Gagg tau kenapa. Lagian kalo dipaksa malah hasilnya GAJEBO ABISS!!! Jadi nikmati saja oneshot-oneshot saia yang juga gagg kalah gaje.

**Disclaimer:masaoloh!! Hare gene gagg tw sapa yg punya NARUTO??!! Ya jelas CHIBA ASUKA donk! *dikebiri rame-rame***

**Rating:hm… mungkin T, tapi saia juga gagg yakin sih. Sapa tau saia kelepasan dan bikin M yang PWP, FULL LEMON dan lain sebagainya itu. Just read to find out!**

**Summary:Sasuke masuk sekolah berasrama n satu kamar ama Naruto. Suatu hari ketika Sasuke sedang bersantai di bawah pohon, Naruto jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya! Bagaimana reaksi si super pervert Sasuke mendapati ada cowok manis macam Naruto mendarat di pelukannya? fufufufu…**

**Warning:cerita yang gaje abis, gagg jelas alurnya, oneshot, yaoi, mungkin sedikit lime, mungkin agak OOC juga, AU, dll deh. Just read to find out!**

**Special thanks to:Nae Rossi (yang menyadarkan saia dari segala kegilaan saia. Dia kunoichi yang berbakat menyembuhkan penyakit gila. Baca juga fic-nya dia yang judulnya PRESTIGE n HOLD ME)**

**Oh ya! Saia juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih sanadh kepada para senpai yg uda ngeripyu DI DALAM TIDURMU dan CONFESSION!! Terimakasih juga bagi yg udah berbaik hati ngajarin saia LEMON!! Hehehe… sankyu…**

Ah, udahan ah, kelamaan basa-basinya. Sasukebe n Naruto udah nggak sabar ngelakuin adegan HOT tuh…~_~

_**One Day Under The Tree_**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku bergeming di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu eboni dan dipelitur mengilap. Aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu itu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, tapi aku tidak kunjung masuk juga. Aku tak percaya ini. Aku tak percaya akhirnya aku menuruti keinginan Aniki untuk sekolah di Konoha Institute, sekolah berasrama yang kata Aniki paling bagus di seluruh wilayah itu.

Aku menghela napas dan memegangi kenop pintunya. _Apa yang kau takutkan, Sasuke? Ini cuma sekolah berasrama biasa. Tak akan ada hal-hal buruk terjadi._ Tapi aku menurunkan tanganku dari kenop pintu itu, mengurungkan niat untuk membukanya. Aku memang pengecut.

Aku tidak terlalu menyukai sekolah berasrama. Itu karena aku harus tinggal sekamar dengan orang asing yang belum pernah kulihat. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergaul dan aku selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Aku takut kalau nanti teman sekamarku tersinggung dan mengira aku anak angkuh dan arogan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kenyataannya, susah bersosialisasi memang sudah menjadi sifat dasarku. Aku tak bisa mengubahnya. Bahkan di sekolahku yang dulu sebelum aku pindah ke institut ini, aku tidak punya teman satupun. Itu sebabnya Aniki ngotot memindahkanku ke sekolah berasrama dengan alasan aku akan lebih mudah mendapat teman karena tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

Sebenarnya, aku juga sudah lama ingin punya teman. Tapi kebanyakan cowok langsung membenciku begitu melihatku karena ketampananku yang kelewat batas. Cewek-cewek juga langsung berteriak histeris begitu melihatku. Membuatku muak. Tak adakah orang benar-benar mau memahamiku?

Huh, sudah cukup mengeluhnya. Aku meraih kenop pintu yang terbuat dari kuningan itu dan memutarnya, mendorongnya sedikit agar pintunya terbuka. Aku langsung tertegun memandang apa yang ada di dalam kamar bernomor 69 itu. Kesan pertamaku terhadap kamar itu adalah: oranye. Semua yang ada di kamar itu berwarna oranye. Mulai dari kertas pelapis dinding, seprai yang menutupi tempat tidur, karpet, sampai bufet-bufet kecilnya. Orang macam apa yang betah tinggal di kamar yang mencolok begini?

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mendapati seorang cowok berambut pirang yang sedang rebahan di tempat tidur sambil membaca majalah dan mendengarkan musik dari Ipod oranye-nya. Aku menutup pintu kamar itu, membuat cowok itu melongok dari tepi majalahnya. Ia langsung mendudukkan diri begitu melihatku. Cengiran yang sangat lebar menghiasi wajahnya. _Manis._ Ugh, apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Hai, salam kenal! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki!" sapanya bersemangat. Ia berjalan menandak-nandak ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku terkesima. Matanya sangat indah. Biru cerah, seperti langit di siang hari yang bebas dari gangguan awan. Bertolak belakang dengan mata hitam pekatku. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Tangannya begitu lembut dan mantap digenggam. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha," jawabku dingin. Naruto mengamatiku dengan ekspresi ingin tahu, ia masih belum melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Apa?" tanyaku salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu. Cowok ini membuatku jengah. Tapi aku juga bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang menguar dari orang ini.

Naruto nyengir lagi. "Kau cakep juga ya!" komentarnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku agak tidak rela melepas kelembutan dan kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh tangan itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku masih terpukau menatap matanya. Seakan ia menghipnotisku dengan itu.

"Kenapa bengong Sasuke? Kau mau memindahkan barang-barangmu atau tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Hn," jawabku. Sejak hari itu, mataku tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok hiperaktif di hadapanku ini.

Seminggu pun berlalu. Aku bisa menghadapi minggu pertamaku di sekolah ini dengan lumayan baik. Tak ada insiden berarti kecuali serombongan cewek-cewek maniak yang dikepalai oleh cewek berambut pink norak (gomen Sakura FC!!) yang sudah menguber-uberku sejak hari pertamaku di sini. Aku selalu bisa kabur dari mereka tentu saja. Sekarang ini pun aku sedang sembunyi dari kejaran cewek-cewek rabies itu. Aku duduk di bawah pohon yang paling besar yang bisa kutemui di sekolah ini dan menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang menerpaku sambil memejamkan mata. _Semoga cewek-cewek itu tak bisa menemukanku di sini._

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang, membuat rambutku berkibar-kibar, tapi aku tidak peduli (kyaaa!!! Bayangin Sasu dengan rambut berkibar-kibar ditiup angin!!! –CROOOOOOOTT!!- maaph, saia kelepasan). Aku masih tetap memejamkan mata. Sampai aku mendengar seseorang berseru.

"AWAS!!!"

Aku membuka mata tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat seorang cowok berambut pirang jatuh dari atas pohon. Naruto! Aku hendak menghindar, tapi otakku tidak sejalan dengan tubuhku. Aku tetap duduk membeku di bawah pohon itu, memandang tubuh Naruto yang makin lama makin dekat ke tanah.

BRUK!!

Aku merasa tulang rusukku patah beberapa (Sasuke lebay ah. Nggak kenapa-kenapa juga.~_~). Aku membuka mataku yang tadi secara refleks terpejam ketika Naruto jatuh. Betapa kagetnya aku, ketika membuka mata, aku disambut oleh keindahan warna biru cerah yang sangat dekat denganku. Aku bahkan bisa membaui aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut pirang itu. Aku tidak siap dengan posisi seperti ini. Jantungku berdetak kencang, terpesona oleh mata biru itu.

"Naruto…" gumamku.

"Ah! Sasuke!" serunya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dariku. Aku baru sadar kalau aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Mungkin tadi aku sengaja menangkapnya sebelum dia jatuh. Tapi aku sendiri tidak sadar ketika melakukannya. "Gomen!" kata Naruto merasa bersalah. "Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanyanya. Ada sedikit rasa cemas yang terlihat di mata birunya. Aku tidak menyukai itu, merusak keindahannya saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabku. Aku tidak melepaskan tanganku dari tubuh Naruto. Ia juga sepertinya tidak keberatan. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh?" tanyaku.

Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya, siap meloncat keluar kapan saja. "Tadi aku sedang di atas pohon, melihat pemandangan, tapi tiba-tiba ada angin kencang. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh deh," jawabnya ceria. "Kau tidak luka kan, Sasuke? Aku jadi tidak enak, menjatuhimu seperti ini…"

Kenapa ia bisa tetap tenang-tenang saja ngobrol denganku dalam posisi seperti ini?? Jantungku saja sudah susah diajak kompromi. Tapi tanganku tetap tidak mau lepas dari tubuhnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," kataku dingin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" katanya lega. Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri, tapi kedua tanganku yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya membuatnya jatuh lagi ke pelukanku. Bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibirku kalau ia tidak segera mengangkat wajahnya beberapa senti. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kekagetan. "Sasuke, lepaskan, aku mau bangun," pintanya.

Tapi aku tetap bergeming dan menatap lekat-lekat ke mata birunya yang sejajar dengan mata onyx-ku.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lagi. Rupanya ia mengira aku melamun. Sejujurnya, aku menikmati posisi ketika aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya dan aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengubah posisi ini. Tapi apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan tentangku kalau aku tidak mau melepaskannya juga? Jangan-jangan nanti ia malah takut padaku dan tidak mau mendekatiku lagi. Itu lebih parah. Jadi dengan enggan, aku menyingkirkan tanganku dari pinggangnya dan membiarkannya bangun dari tubuhku. Aku juga bangun dari rerumputan setelah berat tubuh Naruto menghilang sepenuhnya dariku.

Naruto duduk bersimpuh di hadapanku sambil memandang ke atas pohon, mencari-cari tempat dari mana ia jatuh. Aku mendudukkan diri dan agak terkejut mendapati posisiku sekarang. Kedua kakiku melingkari tubuh Naruto yang duduk bersimpuh. Ini tidak lebih buruk daripada posisi kami yang tadi. Aku tersenyum kecil. Manis sekali anak ini.

"Aku jatuhnya tinggi juga ya…" komentarnya. "Untung ada Sasuke di bawah, kalau tidak pasti aku sudah masuk Rumah Sakit." Ia masih menatap ke atas pohon. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, menanti saat ketika ia menurunkan tatapannya dan bertatapan denganku. Akhirnya ia melakukannya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya agak bersemu merah ketika bertemu pandang denganku. Ia pasti tak mengira jarak kami berdua masih sedekat ini.

"Eh, Sasuke…"

Sebelum Naruto sempat berkata-kata lebih jauh, aku, yang sudah sepenuhnya kehilangan akal sehat karena mata birunya itu, mendekatkan bibirku ke bibir mungilnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangatnya di wajahku, benar-benar membuatku mabuk kepayang. Tanganku mulai bergerak dan memeluknya pinggangnya lagi, mendekapnya erat-erat. Aku tak ingin ia pergi. Naruto diam saja di bawah ciumanku, ia membuatku senang karena sama sekali tidak melawan. Aku menjilat bibirnya yang ternyata sangat manis itu, membuatnya terbuka dan membiarkan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahku menari-nari di sana, membuat Naruto mendesah. Aku mendekapnya lebih erat lagi, semakin tidak ingin melepaskannya. Kedua tangan Naruto telah melingkari leherku dan sekarang menjambak rambutku pelan, tidak bisa melawan ciumanku yang makin lama makin ganas.

Desahan Naruto mulai melemah dan aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Ia terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Mata birunya agak berair. Dia… menangis?

"Naruto?" panggilku, berusaha terdengar selembut mungkin. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku bisa meninggalkan semua sifatku yang sedingin es itu di hadapan cowok pirang yang amat-sangat-terlampau manis ini. Dan itu bukan sekadar kata-kata. Aku sudah _merasakan_ kalau dia memang benar-benar manis.

Naruto menggeleng, kedua matanya terpejam dan setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang kecoklatan. Aku tiba-tiba menyesal karena telah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menciumnya. Aku mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan jari-jariku dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. "Maaf," bisikku di telinganya.

"Kau tidak salah, Sasuke. Tidak perlu minta maaf," isaknya di leherku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku heran.

"Entahlah. Air mata ini mengalir sendiri. Mungkin karena aku bahagia?"

Aku tersenyum geli dan mendekapnya lagi. "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."

Kedua tangan Naruto yang hangat balas mendekapku. "Aku juga, Sasuke."

Aku melepaskan dekapanku, membuatku menatap wajah bagai malaikat itu. Dan aku menciumnya sekali lagi. Naruto membalas ciumanku kali ini, membuatku semakin bergairah. Aku menekannya ke batang pohon di belakang kami. Tanganku sudah tidak mendekapnya, melainkan berada di batang pohon di kanan dan kiri kepalanya sementara aku masih terus melumat bibirnya. Naruto menarik kerah bajuku, membuat beberapa kancingnya terbuka, aku mengabaikannya. Aku menurunkan tanganku dari batang pohon itu, ke arah dadanya, membuka kancing bajunya juga sehingga dadanya yang bidang dan lumayan berotot terlihat. Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam celananya sementara bibirku sudah beralih tempat di lehernya, meninggalkan redmarks di situ. Naruto mendesah tertahan ketika tangaku menyentuh 'benda'-nya.

"Aah… Sasuke…" desahnya.

Aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari celananya yang sudah mulai basah. Aku merasakan celanaku semakin menyempit. _Ini salah. Aku harus berhenti sekarang sebelum aku merusak segalanya. Cintaku padanya tidak sedangkal itu._

Akal sehatku menang. Aku menjauhkan diriku darinya, merebahkan diri di rumput sambil mengatur napas dan mengamati Naruto. Naruto masih duduk bersandar di batang pohon. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dadanya bergerak naik nurun dengan cepat. Aku tersenyum, menggerakkan tanganku perlahan untuk menggenggam tangannya yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. _Mungkin ini yang pertama baginya, sampai lemas begitu._

Naruto membuka matanya ketika jari-jariku yang dingin menyentuh tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum tulus. Aku menutup hidungku dengan tanganku yang satunya. _Sial! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh di depannya!_

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto cemas. Ia membungkuk di atasku.

Aku semakin menekankan tanganku ke hidungku._ Jangan! Jangan sekarang!_

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau kelihatan pucat…"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Setelah yakin aku tidak bakal mimisan, aku melepas tanganku dari hidungku dan tersenyum padanya. Ia membalasnya. Kemudian, ia merebahkan dirinya di dadaku. Rambutnya menggelitik kulit dadaku yang tidak tertutup kemeja. Entah sejak kapan kancing kemejaku sudah terbuka seluruhnya. Aku membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," gumamku.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Wajahnya yang dihadapkan ke arahku tersenyum lagi. Betapa bahagianya aku bisa melihat senyumnya itu lebih dari sekali dalam sehari. Aku menyentuh hidungnya dengan jari telunjukku.

Angin kembali berhembus, mengibarkan rambutku yang agak basah oleh keringat. Aku menatap langit yang agak tertutup ranting-ranting pohon. _Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini._

**_The End_**

Chiba:Ya jelas nggak akan lupalah! Habis –piiiiip- ama Naruto!!

Sasu:*blush* jangan komentar yang aneh-aneh. Dasar author gaje. Dan kau juga menyebutku _si super pervert Sasuke_ di summary. Berani sekali kau.

Chiba:yee… tapi kamu seneng kan kusuruh –piiiiip- ama Naruto??? Nggak usah sok jaim deh!

Sasu:*salting*

Chiba:*ngakak tanpa dosa* Sasu lucu juga ya kalo salting? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sasu:Cih. gagg usah cari gara-gara. Siapa juga yang nosebleed waktu bikin fic yg judulnya DI DALAM TIDURMU itu? cuma gara-gara bayangin aku lagi basah kuyup aja sampe segitunya. Gimana pas bikin fic yang ini? Laptop-nya udah merah karena kebanjiran darah tuh…

Chiba:Jangan buka rahasia! Dasar Sasukebe! *bersungut-sungut* Minggir loe! * nendang Sasu* *gantian ditendang ama Sasu FC*

Tuh kan…kelepasan juga…

Akhirnya ada adegan 'itu'nya juga….

Nggak nyangka saia….terlalu kebawa suasana sih!

Gimana para senpai? Adegan 'itu'nya kurang nggak? Hehehe…

Nih fic malah jadi PWP gini… emang dasar otak-otak mesum…*sigh*…ketularan Sasukebe nih…*dichidori*

Tapi saia seneng Sasu nggak lupa diri dan berhenti ngegrepe-grepe Naru sebelum keterusan. Kalau Sasu gagg mau berhenti kan saia juga yg repot ngetik lanjutannya. Hehehe. Trus, Naru yg di sini keliatan childish banget ya??

Diripyu ajalah ya… supaya Chiba-kun tahu kesalahannya dimana…

Trus, trus…kalo misalnya **Lunaryu**-senpai nggak sengaja baca fic PWP ini (udah nggak gaje lagi tingkatannya), saia mau tanya, kapan **THE** **LEGEND OF THE NINE TAILS PHANTOM THIEF** diapdet? Udah gagg sabar nih nunggunya… hehehe…(padahal belum sempet ripyu tuh fic, seenaknya aja minta apdetan) *dikubur idup-idup*

Saia kok masih bingung ya? Kesambet apa saia ini sampe bisa bikin PWP kayak gini??

Yasudahla… sudah terlanjur!

Jangan lupa ripyu…

Kalo ada senpai yang mau ngajarin LEMON lagi, saia persilakan! Hehehehe….


End file.
